Enforcement Matters
by DJ Dubois
Summary: The Enforcers come after the Duboises in Tucson, opening up another can of worms. What happens to Xena in the process?
1. Enforcement Matters Part 1

Enforcement Matters (Part 1)  
By David J. Duncan  
February 2001  
  
Note: Nick, Natalie, LaCroix, Tracy, Schanke, Janette,   
Vachon, and Alyce are all characters from "Forever   
Knight" which is owned by Sony Tri-Star. Xena,   
Gabrielle, Eli, the archangel Michael and Eve are from   
Xena Warrior Princess which is owned by Studios USA   
and was created by Rob Tapert and John Schulian. All   
other characters are fictious and are of my own creation.   
Thanks to Emily, Jarvinia, and Mindi for their insightful   
comments. As always, their ideas have improved the   
story which you are about to read.  
  
Prologue (Fifteen years before "Trouble in Toronto")  
  
Traffic creaked slowly through the center of Scituate,   
MA on the third weekend of May. Horns honked, cars   
idled, exhaust hung heavily in the air, and tempers   
sizzled. Fourth in line at the traffic light by Maple and   
State Streets, a yellow Subaru sat waiting for its turn.   
Its owner tapped his fingers impatiently on the   
dashboard.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon...." the young man hissed at the   
doddering red light. "Figures." He ran his fingers   
through his chestnut brown hair and glanced at his   
watch. 7:30 PM. At least, he still had an hour before he   
needed to be at his college roommate's house across   
town. "Chill out, Dave," he told himself. "Classes are   
over for the Summer, and Karen will be flying in this   
weekend. Just take it easy."  
  
***************  
  
Finals at the U of A had not been easy. Dave had   
completed a gauntlet of papers and tests. But, even   
more trying was the bizarre incident which took place   
during Dr. Tony Samuelsohn's last class of the semester.   
The lecture, aimed at discussing the Crusades and the   
Crusaders' impact on Europe and the Holy Land, proved   
fascinating. As with his other sessions, Dr. S. held his   
students' attention tightly. But, as he started into a   
discussion of a particular Flemish knight, a strange   
intruder halted the proceedings. The visitor was slim   
yet well-built with piercing icy eyes, a closely-shaved   
head, and an aura which seemed to project a regal   
persona. This man's presence told the bystanders that he   
usually got what he wanted without much argument.  
  
"You will stop this discussion," the man ordered.  
  
Dr. Samuelsohn stared at the intruder incredulously,   
"Excuse me?"  
  
The other repeated himself, "You will stop this   
discussion, now." His eyes seemed to bore into the   
professor's consciousness.  
  
Dave, for his part, felt a throbbing start in his own head.   
The spasms had started again and whatever this jerk was   
doing was only making them worse.  
  
The professor's eyes went blank and he nodded, "I...will   
not...go any...further."  
  
"Good," the intruder crooned with a soft yet threatening   
undertone. "I would hate to have to use more force.   
Now, dismiss this rabble and leave."  
  
The instructor nodded and turned toward his class.   
"You...are...dismissed."  
  
This forced maneuver forced Dave over the edge.   
Standing up from his front row seat, he tensed and   
began to snarl, "Why...that sonuva..."  
  
Andy Faulkner, his best friend, grabbed his arm. "Sit   
down! You wanna be next?" he asked.  
  
"The asshole can try, but nobody ...does... that," Dave   
smoldered.  
  
Andy shuddered. He had known Dave since junior high   
school. Despite the latter's friendly personality and wit,   
a bad temper had lurked beneath the surface. There had   
been several close calls throughout the years with his   
emotions. As a result, everyone wondered what would   
happen if Dave ever truly lost it and had nobody there to   
help him to stop....  
  
The stranger glanced at them. "Let's not make a scene,"   
he advised.  
  
"Too late for that," Dave retorted. His eyes burned into   
the intruder's. "You picked this fight, Buster."  
  
"I see that I must...discipline you as well," the other   
shook his head and directed his glare at the college   
student.  
  
Dave gripped his head tightly as the pounding escalated.   
The figure and the room seemed to be turning crimson.  
  
"You will forget," the man stated.  
  
"Like Hell," Dave glowered.  
  
The man frowned and redoubled his efforts. "You will   
forget...." he repeated, his eyes turning a slight shade of   
yellow.  
  
Dave smiled wickedly. "And I said. like Hell!" He   
closed his eyes and shook off the stranger's spell. Then,   
he glared at his attacker. "Surprise, I can't be   
hypnotized! So, I guess you can go jump in a lake...of   
holy water."  
  
The intruder snarled. This one would be trouble. He   
advised the inpudent student, "Mark my words, you will   
rue this day. I will come for you in a more...private   
setting."  
  
The college student sniggered derisively, "Anytime.   
And may I ask the name of my creditor?"  
  
The other nodded, "Yes, you may call me, LaCroix.   
And we will meet again."  
  
"I'm sure," the enraged student found himself saying.  
  
LaCroix shrugged and took off through the open   
skylight and back into the night from which he had   
come leaving chaos in his wake.  
  
******************************  
  
Ten minutes after he had cleared the traffic light, Dave   
parked his car in Andy's driveway. He was sure that this   
was going to be a great weekend after all of the hard   
work. Then, he saw Andy sprinting hard toward him.   
His face was pasty white and he trembled.  
  
"Andy, what's wrong?" Dave insisted. "Is your family   
okay?"  
  
His friend leaned against the Subaru and took two   
minutes to regain his breath. Finally, he nodded, "We're   
fine, Dave. But, it's Dr. Samuelsohn...."  
  
"What about him?" Dave demanded anxiously.  
  
"He called about fifteen minutes ago," his friend puffed   
nervously. "He sounded...scared. Something about his   
new find and that class last month."  
  
Dave's mind flashed back over those events. Dr. S. had   
unearthed a manuscript in Eastern Europe containing   
several hereto-before untold secrets of the Medieval   
world. While this discovery excited many people, it   
sparked a rash of death threats culminating in the   
classroom incident.  
  
"I'm sure that your folks will understand if I go there   
now, " Dave explained.  
  
"I...I guess. Dave, what did you do when you provoked   
that guy?" Andy pushed.  
  
"Nothing that wouldn't have happened anyhow," Dave   
asserted and sped away toward the north.  
  
***************************  
  
Tony Samuelsohn hurriedly poured over the notes   
spread across the oak desk in his study. Something in   
these memoirs was unnerving people. But what was it?   
And what would happen to him and his wife, Pauline,   
because of it?  
  
Suddenly, he heard a crash coming from the kitchen.   
"Pauline?" he called.  
  
"Tony! Help me!" she wailed.  
  
Rising from his chair, he heard her scream once more.   
"No!" he realized and ran toward the kitchen. There, he   
found his wife lying motionlessly on the floor. He   
franitcally felt her wrist for a pulse. He noticed that her   
head was turned at an awkward angle signifying that   
someone had broken her neck.  
  
"Samuelsohn," a dark voice beckoned.  
  
The professor turned to see a strange man standing   
directly behind him...or what seemed to be a man at   
least. The visitor's eyes glowed crimson and his fangs   
glistened in the moonlight.  
  
"You were warned," the intruder continued. "Now, you   
will be disposed of." He signaled with his right hand.  
  
Suddenly, Samuelsohn felt his arms being restrained.   
From nowhere, a medium-built Oriental man and a   
Caucasian male held him fast. "What?"  
  
"You are going to die," the leader smiled coldly and   
bent over the professor's neck, his fangs descending   
toward the target.  
  
Suddenly, the screeching of tires on the asphalt in front   
of the house grabbed the intruder's attention. He turned   
his head toward the window. "Wu Han! Deal with it!" he   
ordered.  
  
The Oriental nodded and strolled through the front door.  
  
"Now, you die," the vampire hissed.  
  
Dave screeched his car to a halt in front of his   
mentor's Cambridge home. The young man shook his   
head fearfully. When his relations with his father   
had deteriorated, Dave had found support with his   
advisor and Mrs. Samuelsohn. When he had needed a   
helping hand, they had been there for him. Now,   
it was time to return the favor. Crawling into   
the back seat, he found his bow and quiver full of   
shafts. While several shafts didn't have tips,   
their sharpened edges would have to suffice. "Hang   
on, Doc!" he pleaded and bolted toward the house.  
  
About halfway there, a figure dropped out of the   
sky, alighting in front of him. The Oriental   
figure was of medium-build with long raven-black   
hair which he wore braided down his back. His   
clean-shaven face was pale, his eyes glowed blood-  
red, and his fangs glistened in the moonlight. By   
all of the signs, he was a vampire.  
  
"You should not have come. Now you die," Wu Han   
asserted.  
  
Dave shook his head frantically. The figure in   
front of him inspired terror. His pulse quickened,   
his breathing grew shallow. "What have you done   
with Dr. Samuelsohn?" he demanded, albeit more   
forcefully than he felt.  
  
The Asian vampire growled, "By now, he is dead. Do   
not worry. I will send you to meet him!"  
  
That statement, meant as a preliminary threat,   
proved a provocative turning point. For, at that   
moment, Dave's spasms began anew. "Over...my   
dead...body," he protested.  
  
Han snarled, "Parents should have taught brat   
better!" Before Dave could react, the Enforcer   
backhanded the young man, sending him into the   
massive oak behind him.  
  
The graduate student sighed fretfully. Pain   
wracked his body. Frigid icy daggers stabbed at   
his brain. He hadn't felt like this since his   
father had done the same to him. His father...Dave   
had sworn that nobody would touch him like that   
again. From deep inside of his head, a terrible   
roar echoed.  
  
The attacker stopped as his senses detected this   
transformation. Somehow, the latter's aura changed   
and a darker threat was surfacing. No matter, the   
interloper would be dead in another minute....  
  
Suddenly, the young man's left eye snapped open and   
a giant leer spread across his face. "I'm...I'm   
free!!!" he screamed malevolently and turned on   
Han. "You..." The open eye started to glow and   
from nowhere, a blast hit the Enforcer.  
  
Han landed across the lawn, bruised by the energy   
pulse, and admittedly, unnerved by the other's   
transformation. Somehow, this young man was more   
than he appeared on the surface. No matter, the   
Code demanded his death and, as an Enforcer, Han   
was obligated to carry it out.  
  
"I hope you aren't through yet," Dave chuckled. "I   
think you're finished." The enraged man focused on   
his scattered shafts. Once again, the energy   
flowed through him and outward. As if they had a   
mind of their own, the projectiles levitated into   
the air and flung themselves faster than even a   
vampire's senses could follow. With cold   
precision, two stakes pierced him to the house   
behind him.  
  
Dave advanced on his nocturnal adversary   
menacingly. "Now, what to do with you? Oh, I wish   
that my father were here to see this!" he laughed   
and sent a third missile through the vampire's   
heart. "Now, to deal with the others..." he   
asserted and stalked purposefully through the open   
door.  
  
From the darkness, another voice challenged, "What?   
Where is Wu Han?"  
  
Dave turned to face the Caucasian Enforcer. "I   
finished him," the enraged student snickered, his   
tone much lower than before. "And you?" He   
pointed at his opponent and fired a burst, knocking   
the vampire from his feet. Taking another   
sharpened shaft from the quiver, he staked his   
opponent as well.  
  
"Asshole," he hissed and entered the living room.   
Lying in front of him was the professor, painfully   
shuddering.  
  
"D...David?" the elder man whispered.  
  
"Not exactly," the student informed him and looked   
around. Someone else was in the room with them.   
Somehow, he could sense the other presence, but   
couldn't react before something hard hit him across   
the back of his head.  
  
He turned to see another Caucasian vampire dressed   
in what appeared to be fifteenth century Burgundian   
fashion who glowered at him.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be? Casanova on a bad   
day?" Dave stated.  
  
"No," the lead Enforcer responded. "I am Bertrand   
du Dijon, and I am your death!"  
  
"Big words, Peacock," Dave doubted and slammed   
Dijon with a pulse.  
  
The latter fell backward, his arm reaching into the   
fireplace and catching fire. Dijon screamed   
painfully as he ripped the flaming sleeve off, and   
threw it onto the floor. Unfortunately, the arm   
was badly burned, and the Persian rug was going up   
in smoke as well. The young man would pay!  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Dave challenged.   
"C'mon!"  
  
Dijon tensed, only to hear a siren approaching   
them. The mortal authorities. "Damn them!" he   
hissed. To make matters worse, the whole room was   
ablaze. He would need to deal with this insolent   
mortal at another point. "Another time!" he cursed   
and took off through the open window.  
  
Dave glowered at this act of apparent cowardice.   
But from within the recesses of his brain, his   
instincts guided him into his mentor's study.   
Somehow, in the midst of the thick, cloying smoke   
and blistering heat, he located his professor's   
desk. Looking at the pile of manuscripts on   
Samuelsohn's desk, he decided to save as many as   
possible. Working quickly, he managed to   
get the desk cleared as well as flinging the   
contents of the adjoining case and the packing tube   
through the open window. By then, the flames burst   
into the area, forcing him to retreat.  
  
"The old man!" he growled and rushed into the   
living room. By now, the inferno had consumed the   
room and threatened the bodies of Dr. S. and his   
wife. Somehow, Dave dragged them out of the   
burning house and laid them on the lawn.  
  
"D...David?" the professor inquired weakly. "There   
is some…thing I…need…to…tell…you…."  
  
"I'll give him the message," the student replied   
cryptically.  
  
"You...You must keep going. Don't...Don't stop for   
anything," the dying man insisted. "Promise me."  
  
Dave nodded, "We...I...promise."  
  
Samuelsohn smiled warmly, "You...were always...my   
favorite student. Make...me...proud." Then, he   
closed his eyes and passed away.  
  
"P..Professor?" Dave pushed. The realization of   
what just happened cut through the angry fog in his   
mind, bringing the student back to his senses.   
"Doc, wake up! You can't leave me!" He grasped   
his mentor's shoulders and shook him hard. Then,   
perhaps realizing that there was nothing more that   
he could do, Dave set the elder man's head gently   
on the grass, and stood up slowly. With tears   
streaming down his face, the student looked   
up into the overcast evening and made a vow.  
  
"We will meet again, Dijon. Count on it...and only   
one of us will walk away!!" he bellowed angrily.   
"Tonight, you have sown the wind...Tomorrow, the   
whirlwind will come, and it will come for you!"   
With that, he started to gather the strewn   
manuscripts before the rains came later that   
evening.  


Chapter 1 (Back in the contemporary FK universe)  
  
In a darkened chamber on Toronto's west side, a council   
of vampires had congregated to discuss recent   
infractions of the Code and how to deal with them.   
While the Elders had often met to decide such matters,   
this group took matters into their own hands, lest the   
Community be exposed.  
  
The vampire at the table's head demanded, "What are we   
to do then?"  
  
"We have been punishing infractors," another immortal   
argued.  
  
"But not conclusively enough!" the leader snapped.   
"Observe!" He produced a videotape and started the   
VCR and television set to his right. On the screen, the   
recent battles between Xena, Dave and LaCroix were   
played out. First in Toronto, then in Tucson, and   
finally, in Wabash. The final standoff between the   
librarian and Divia added emphasis to the Community's   
crisis. "You see...we are in danger from two forces here.   
First, these fights shed unnecessary light on our kind.   
Secondly, Dubois is an unchecked force...a renegade   
who needs to be dealt with!"  
  
"What about the woman warrior?" an attractive   
redheaded vampiress interjected.  
  
The leader nodded, "Yes...both Xena and Gabrielle   
would be considerable problems as well. Both would   
need to be dealt with as will the so-called Messenger of   
Eli."  
  
"And the vampires? What of them? LaCroix is an   
elder. Since we don't want them interfering, certainly   
we wouldn't want to endanger his favorite or any of his   
companions...." she continued.  
  
"They have broken the Code by revealing their existence   
to the mortal world. They should be dealt with. The   
Code makes no exceptions," the leader stated.   
LaCroix's favorite, Nicolas de Brabant, is a repeat   
offender and the fledgling, Alyce Hunter, has stepped   
out of line as well."  
  
"And the mortals?" a red-haired immortal supposed.  
  
"They must be eliminated as well, All of them," the   
leader urged. "Dijon?"  
  
From the shadows, Dijon stepped into view. He had   
eagerly awaited his chance to kill the insolent mortal   
librarian. "Yes?"  
  
"Why haven't you dealt with the mortals?" the leader   
demanded.  
  
"The opportunity hadn't presented itself at that point,"   
the Enforcer growled and rubbed his arm. Although the   
burns had healed long before, the hate and spite that he   
felt for Dave continued to burn brightly. "However,   
with your leave...."  
  
"Yes, assemble a large group of your associates and deal   
with the situation!" the leader commanded.  
  
"For Wu Han and Dubonay, it will be a honor," Dijon   
smiled wickedly. With a slight bow, he left the room.  
  
The renegade vampires reclined in their seats. When the   
Burgundian set his mind on something, it was usually   
done. The situation would be dealt with soon...very   
soon indeed.  


A week later, Dave sat at the Reference desk,   
eagerly helping students to prepare for their   
exams. Nervous energy and tension filled the air   
as he took about fifty questions in a two   
hour span. Finally, just as the clock struck 9:00   
PM, he closed up the station and shuffled his way   
up the stairs. Leaning slightly on the cane, which   
he had used since the surgery in Wabash, Dave   
favored his right knee on the way to his office.   
Unlocking the door, he made his way to the   
desk and the chair behind it.  
  
"I wish my knee would feel better," he groused   
impatiently. Still, he knew that a rebuilt joint   
was a small price to pay after a fight with Divia.   
Considering the mortals and immortals that she had   
killed, he was lucky to be alive. Still,   
despite the fact that the last three months had   
been relatively peaceful, productive, and   
enjoyable, the familiar dread burned in his gut.   
Something didn't feel right....  
  
"I wonder if the anniversary of Tony's death has me   
on edge?" he mused. He shuddered as the memories   
flooded his consciousness once again causing the   
Child to stir momentarily. As with Dijon, Dave   
harbored his feelings from that faithful evening.   
"Someday, I will find that slime," he affirmed.  
  
Then, his psychic senses picked up on a pocket of   
emptiness approaching his office. The essence had   
a familiar feel...from the Raven. He waited for   
the cold spot to touch the door knob before   
swinging the door open. "Bonjour, Janette. Entre   
vous," he greeted.  
  
The female vampire was taken aback by his greeting.   
However, she steeled herself and entered the room.   
"Merci, David. You are looking better these days   
since your tete a tete with LaCroix's daughter,   
eh?" she noted.  
  
"Except for the stiffness in my knee, I'll agree   
with that," he nodded. "So, what brings you to   
Tucson?"  
  
"My debt to you," she replied grimly.  
  
"Your debt? For helping you? Nonsense, it was my   
pleasure. My apologies, however, Janette. I have   
no bloodwine," he disagreed.  
  
The vampiress smiled at his kindness. "Nicolas   
picks his friends well," she concluded to herself.   
"I understand. In any case, David, I must warn you   
that the Enforcers are coming."  
  
He sighed deeply. As usual, his instincts were   
dead-on accurate. This news meant trouble. Bad   
enough that LaCroix was permanently in town, but   
this situation could mean really serious danger.   
"And..?"  
  
"And Dijon is heading the group himself, I   
understand," she continued.  
  
" Dijon. So the jackal returns...finally," he   
nodded, a sinister smile crossing his features.  
  
"I heard that he ran into a sticky situation...A   
bit of unfinished business," she reported.  
  
"That's putting it mildly," he shrugged. "I heard   
that two Enforcers were staked and a house burnt   
itself to the ground. Dijon himself fled with a   
burned arm."  
  
Janette studied the man in front of her. How would   
he know? Despite the rumors circulating among her   
kind for the past decade, no one mortal or immortal   
had dared to come forward in such a manner…. Then,   
it hit her. "Mon Dieu! You were there, weren't   
you…when the old professor, Samuelsohn, was   
killed?"  
  
"Apparently, I was...Although, I don't remember   
much of it. I remember being attacked by Wu Han,   
the Oriental Enforcer, before blacking out. The   
next thing that I remember is the house burning,   
manuscripts all over the lawn, and my mentor lying   
dead in my arms," he noted. "I don't recall that   
episode, just like my memories of our confrontation   
are fuzzy at best."  
  
She considered the librarian's words with great   
care. Of course, if what Nicolas and LaCroix had   
assumed was correct.... "So, the Enforcers went   
for Samuelsohn, but in doing so, encountered you,"   
she guessed.  
  
"Dijon's band released the Child. Accordingly, I   
guess you can say that the Enforcers are   
responsible for my situation," he stated. "And   
now, our mutual vendetta will be...addressed...one   
way or another." He opened the desk drawer and   
produced an oak stake.  
  
She recoiled at the sight of this weapon.   
"Certainly, you aren't thinking of...."  
  
"If he comes after me, I will have no hesitation.   
Janette, please understand. That murdering scum   
ripped a piece of me away...." he started and   
quaked suddenly. For a long minute, he sat   
silently. When he looked up again, the smile   
was painted across his face again. "When he killed   
the good doctor, Dijon hurt both of us. It's time   
to repay him for his kindness...."  
  
The vampiress shuddered at his subtle shift between   
personalities. After that night in the Raven, she   
understood what it meant to be in the path of his   
rage. And on that evening, he had been in partial   
control The Community still buzzed over his clash   
with Divia and how easily he beat her to a pulp.   
When the Enforcers came, it would be essential to   
keep a close watch on his moods. "I see...." she   
said at last. "Well, I have delivered my message.   
Perhaps, you will do the sensible thing and avoid   
conflict."  
  
He sighed and shuddered anew. The storm had abated   
as Dave once again took control. "If possible.   
After the last two events, I'm done for a while if   
I can help it," he asserted.  
  
"I'm sure," she commented. "Well, if you will   
excuse me, I have other business to attend to."  
  
"Of course, but, if you would allow me," he agreed   
and shuffled over to her.   
  
She smiled and raised her right hand. Bending   
slightly at the waist, he kissed it. "Enchante,   
Madame. A revoir."  
  
Janette allowed her eyes to sparkle at him   
momentarily. Despite the boorish nature of his   
other personality, the librarian could be quite the   
gentleman when his senses were about him. "Merci.   
Bon soir," she replied pleasantly and departed back   
the way she came.  
  
For a few minutes, Dave sat behind the desk,   
pondering what Janette had told him. Finally,   
realizing that it was getting quite late, he donned   
his coat and left the library himself.

Natalie had typed for most of the evening at her   
computer. After three hours of work, she hit the   
"Print" button, allowing the printer to do its   
thing.  
  
"Whew!" she sighed. "A good job completed!"  
  
"I'm sure that you're glad to be finished," Annie,   
her assistant, surmised.  
  
"Indeed, I am," the ME agreed. "Thanks for your   
help."  
  
The intern flushed nervously, "I was just doing my   
job, Dr. LeBeau. But, I do appreciate it.   
Umm...do you have anything else for me to do   
tonight?"  
  
Natalie looked at her watch. It read 10:15 PM.   
"Wow! I'm sorry, Annie. I'll try to let you out a   
little early tomorrow," she realized.  
  
"Fifteen extra minutes isn't going to kill me," the   
younger woman shrugged.  
  
"That's an admirable attitude, and I appreciate it.   
Look, I'll finish here. You book off, okay?"   
Natalie complemented.  
  
"If you would like. Good night, Dr. LeBeau," Annie   
smiled and left the room.  
  
Natalie watched the young woman leave the room.   
Annie was learning more and more every day. By the   
end of the year, she would be ready to be a fine   
coroner. At least, Angie Dubois and Michael   
Fishburne could pick good interns....  
  
A sudden knocking at the door stirred her back to   
reality. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
Tracy Brown stuck her head into the room. "Hi,   
Natalie. Got a minute?" she requested, a bit of   
moodiness evident in her tone.  
  
Natalie wondered what had happened now. Ever since   
Nick and Tracy had become partners, they had   
difficulties trusting each other. The situation   
had become more difficult since she learned that he   
was a vampire. "Sure, Trace. What's up?"  
  
Tracy stalked into the room. She seemed twitchy   
and bothered. She was biting her lower lip. "I   
just wanted to talk to someone is all," she sighed   
despondently.  
  
"About what? Trace, you've been like this for a   
week at least. Are you feeling okay?" the coroner   
inquired.  
  
"Sure, I guess....it's Nick...." Tracy explained.   
"He's been with Schanke almost exclusively and   
well, I was wondering if I had...."  
  
Natalie chuckled. So, this is what the moodiness   
had been about. "Tracy, you've done nothing wrong.   
It's just that Nick and Schanke were really close   
before the plane crash. Now that he's back,   
Schanke wants to get caught up is all," she assured   
her friend.  
  
"So, just give them time?" Tracy probed.  
  
"Absolutely. If you'd like, I'll talk to Nick,"   
Natalie offered.  
  
"Would you? I would appreciate it," the detective   
grinned gratefully.  
  
"No problem," Natalie agreed. "Meantime, I'll walk   
with you upstairs." She took the report from the   
printer and placed it in a manila folder. "I have   
something for Ramirez. Now, shall we?"  
  
**************************  
  
Schanke scanned a folder pertaining to the latest   
case going around the department. The Mendoza   
homicide had turned out to be a particularly bad   
case. The officers had found Estelle Mendoza, an   
elderly Hispanic woman, lying in an alley, stabbed   
multiple times.  
  
"Hey, Schank," Nick called to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Nick. How's it goin'?" Schanke   
inquired.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Nick replied. "Everything's   
pretty much the way it's always been. Tucson has   
some differences, but every city has its share of   
crime and homicides. Speaking of comparing cities,   
how are Myra and Jenny adjusting?"  
  
"They're fine for the most part," his partner   
explained. "Jenny's a little down about having to   
leave her friends behind. Myra loves the weather.   
And, I gotta say, it's great being around you   
again."  
  
Nick grinned. He never imagined when Stonetree   
first paired them together that they would become   
such good friends. But, they had grown on each   
other, and would continue to work on selected cases   
together.  
  
Schanke looked at his watch. "Almost dinner time."  
  
"Is Myra bringing dinner?" the vampire detective   
asked.  
  
"No, actually Dave Dubois said that he's coming by.   
I would guess that he wants to talk with you. He   
said that he was bringing eats. Y' know, Nick....I   
gotta admit that I misjudged him. He is an okay   
guy, once you get to know him," Schanke admitted.  
  
"That's true. Just as with all of us, he's dealing   
with certain issues. And he's...." Nick started   
and then, he felt a familiar sensation brush across   
his senses. "What?" he puzzled and looked around.   
He turned to see Janette standing at the counter   
talking to Chris Novak.  
  
"Nick, what the heck is it?" Schanke demanded.  
  
The vampire locked glances with his one-time lover   
and stood transfixed.  
  
Schanke looked in the same direction and discovered   
the visitor. "Is that...?"  
  
"Yes," Nick indicated.  
  
"Man-o-man, I'll get the Interview Room pronto,"   
Schanke indicated and rushed across the room.  
  
"Do that," Nick urged and moved across the room.   
Once there, he told the desk sergeant, "She is a   
witness that I need to talk to."  
  
"Okay, if you say so, Detective," Chris commented.   
"Thank you, Ma 'am, for checking in."  
  
"You're welcome," Janette smiled sweetly. Although   
she disliked the pretense, for Nick's sake, she   
went along with it.  
  
"Please come with me," Nick requested.  
  
"All right. Do you have a place where we can talk   
in private, Detective?" she complied.  
  
"Absolutely," he indicated and guided her into the   
Interview Room where Schanke awaited them.

Janette jumped at the sight of the   
resurrected detective. 

"Detective Schanke! Forgive me, but I had   
heard that you were dead!"  
  
Schanke smiled, "The same might be said of   
you, Nick, and LaCroix."  
  
She looked at her companion. "Nicolas,   
how?"  
  
"He was resurrected. Please feel free to   
share anything with him as well," he noted.  
  
The vampiress frowned. Normally, she   
wouldn't speak in front of mortals, but it   
seemed that Schanke was a special case.   
"Very well, Nicolas. I have grim tidings.   
The Enforcers are coming here."  
  
"Are you certain?" her longtime associate   
demanded.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. It seems that the   
Duboises have created too much attention   
for the Community, as have you, Natalie,   
your partners, myself, and LaCroix," she   
continued.  
  
Schanke shuddered. While he didn't know   
the exact identities of these thugs, if it   
made her and Nick nervous, they would be a   
major factor. "Great. It couldn't get any   
worse...."  
  
Janette faced the balding detective. "Yes,   
it does. It appears that the Enforcers'   
leader, Bertrand du Dijon, has a vendetta   
against your friend, David." She sighed   
and turned back to the former Crusader.   
"Nicolas, I must warn you, David has a   
burning hatred for Dijon as well...from   
their last encounter," she reported.  
  
He nodded. So, the stories were true. If   
so, his friend did indeed have a score to   
settle with the Enforcer. "And the Child?"  
  
"A product of that encounter," Janette   
shuddered. "I talked with him about an   
hour ago. He teetered on the brink."  
  
"You mean that monster?" Schanke probed.  
  
"It's not a monster, Schanke," Nick   
corrected him. "It's an abused child with   
a great deal of power and a giant   
inferiority complex. We can't let Dave   
unleash his anger yet again." Now, he   
understood the full meaning of his former   
master's words at the Raven and again in   
Wabash. Samuelsohn....Yes, the old man had   
indeed found something and whatever it was,   
the Enforcers had missed it, but set off   
Dave's darkness in the process. In   
addition, LaCroix had mentioned the   
persistent rumor circulating around the   
Community. Whatever the initial cause,   
there would be trouble because of that   
clash so long ago.  
  
"Wow! This is going to be something else,"   
Schanke commented.  
  
Nick glanced at his friend. While he   
agreed with Schanke's assumption, he   
certainly didn't need the reminder at that   
moment. Then, he sensed another presence.   
"Nat and Tracy are coming. And I sense   
Dave entering the building as well. How   
about we all meet at the loft later?" he   
proposed.  
  
"Very well," Janette accepted. "I know   
where it is. Until then, mon Cher."   
Opening the room's window, she took off   
into the Sonoran night.  
  
"She sure knows how to make an exit,"   
Schanke admired.  
  
"Yes, she does. However, we have a bigger   
problem right now," Nick advised him,   
albeit a bit too testily.  
  
Just then, a knock came from the door.   
"Nick, it's Nat and Tracy. Can we come   
in?" Natalie requested.  
  
"Sure," Nick agreed and opened the door,   
allowing them to enter.  
  
"So, are you two having a private   
conference, or what?" Tracy probed.  
  
Schanke shot Nick a sarcastic look which   
the latter shook off. Now was definitely   
not the time for their rivalry.  
  
"Close the door and take a seat," the   
vampire detective advised everyone. "On   
second thought, get Dave in here. This   
concerns him as well."  
  
Natalie stuck her head back out into the   
bullpen and signaled for the librarian to   
join them.  
  
Dave nodded, and ignoring the surprised   
stares from the people around him, crossed   
the area quickly to join his friends.   
After walking into the room, he closed the   
door and handed Schanke a paper bag. "For   
you," he indicated.  
  
The detective looked at him incredulously.   
"Nah, it can't be! I know that smell!" He   
unfolded the bag's top and exclaimed   
"Souvlaki!"  
  
Natalie shook her head and stated, "You've   
got to be kidding me."  
  
"I had Mike put extra oregano on it in   
place of the garlic," Dave indicated.  
  
Schanke savored the sandwich. "This...is   
awesome," he commented happily. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Dave snickered. "Now,   
Natalie, what is this emergency of yours?"  
  
"Is Angie working late?" Tracy wondered.  
  
"She's just getting out now. Why?" Dave   
replied curiously.  
  
"We have a problem...." Nick started.  
  
"The Enforcers. Yeah, I know. Janette   
told me," Dave indicated.  
  
"Can you get Angie, Eve, Francesca, and the   
kids over to the loft in let's say an hour   
and a half? I'll call Alyce," Nick   
continued.  
  
"You bet," Dave nodded and put his coat   
back on. "I'll see you later." He walked   
back out of the room and left the precinct.  
  
"Nick, just what are we facing here?"   
Natalie demanded.  
  
"Something very serious. Very serious   
indeed," the vampire detective stated   
mysteriously, his mind fixated on the   
events to come.  
  
To see the next part, click here

Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com

  
  
  
  



	2. Enforcement Matters Part 2

Enforcement Matters (Part 2)  
By David J. Duncan  
February 2001  
  
For notes, please see Part 1  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Across town, LaCroix settled into his booth at KRAN   
radio. The rumor mill had been abuzz, and the   
vampire DJ needed feedback.  
  
"Good Evening, Gentle Listeners. This is the   
Nightcrawler, riding the airwaves with you until   
Dawn. It's story time once again. Once upon a   
time, a very bad man learned something that he   
shouldn't have. When the authorities came to deal   
with him, a child wandered onto the scene...a child   
with a dark temper and an attitude to match. The   
agents struck the little brat. Then, the latter   
struck back with deadly force, killing two and   
injuring the third one. Now, the Child is here   
in Tucson, and the third man is coming to deal with   
him. What will happen? Only time will tell....The   
lines are open," he crooned. Having said that, the   
former Roman general sipped his bloodwine. That   
vignette would get a reaction. Hopefully, it would   
be the one which he desired....  
  
**************************  
  
Alyce landed amidst the deepening shadows on   
Congress St. Recognizing Nick's Caddy, she   
discerned that the building directly in front of   
her contained Nick's loft. She walked over to the   
door. "Same setup as Toronto. I wonder...?"   
Punching in the four digit code from the Tutercanal   
exhibit, the curator opened the door and took the   
lift upstairs. Once there, she saw the   
Duboises, Francesca, the new Religion professor,   
Natalie, Tracy, Nick, and the latter's former   
partner. But, how could that be? He had died in a   
plane crash.  
  
"Alyce, thanks for coming," Nick greeted.  
  
"Nick, what's going on? You said this was urgent,"   
Alyce inquired anxiously.  
  
"It is, my Dear," Janette indicated and stepped   
from the shadows. "We have trouble."  
  
Angie stole glances at Francesca and Eve while   
bouncing Deirdre in her lap. "I agree with Alyce.   
Dave, what's going on?" she urged her husband.  
  
"The Enforcers," Nick replied.  
  
"Led by a vampire with a vendetta against me," Dave   
added.  
  
Angie stared at him wide-eyed. "Whatever are you   
getting at?" she demanded.  
  
Francesca jumped in, "You can't be serious!"  
  
The librarian frowned, "I'm in deadly earnest.   
Tony Samuelsohn broke the Code, and the Enforcers   
dealt with him. Unfortunately, I arrived in the   
midst of their handiwork. When I tried to   
intercede, they attacked. The next thing that I   
remember is being on the lawn with Tony and Pauline   
next to me, the house was ablaze, and manuscripts   
lying all over the place."  
  
"And in the meantime?" Eve probed.  
  
"During the interim, the Child erupted and staked   
two of the Enforcers," Nick declared.  
  
"I don't remember that, Nick, but I do remember   
Dijon's glare," Dave shuddered.   
  
"You'll have help, Dave. I don't think Xena's   
going to stand for you being a target," Angie told   
him.  
  
"And the same goes for Gabrielle," Francesca   
affirmed.  
  
Janette's brow arched. "Xena against the   
Enforcers. That would be a very interesting battle   
indeed," she murmured. From previous experience,   
she knew that Angie could summon the Warrior   
Princess on very short notice.  
  
"David, you cannot take vengeance," Eve reminded   
her friend.  
  
The librarian shook his head. "Sorry, Eve. In   
this game, it's kill or be killed," he replied with   
a dark light burning in his eyes. "And I'm ready   
for Dijon."  
  
"As he is for you," Janette reminded him. "These   
are Enforcers, not ordinary vampires!"  
  
Dave scoffed menacingly, "Some 'Enforcers'. They   
wouldn't stop Divia. Now that we've cleaned up   
their mess, the 'Chicken Brigade' comes crawling   
out of the woodwork."  
  
"They could go after your family," Natalie argued.  
  
"Cybelle can handle herself," Dave shrugged.   
"Besides, I'm willing to bet that Dijon won't play   
games. If he wants a piece of me, he knows where I   
am."  
  
"I would keep a low profile if I were you," Tracy   
urged.  
  
"If they're anything like the ones that we ran into   
in Toronto, that won't help," Natalie contradicted.   
"Besides, what about the girls?"  
  
"I spoke to Cybelle on the way over here," Dave   
replied. "She'll meet us later at the apartment   
and take them with her for the time being."  
  
Schanke quaked nervously. While he wasn't exactly   
aware of what the librarian was saying, the   
documentary which he and Nick had been working on   
popped into his mind. The reporter, a woman named   
Tawney Talker, had taped Nick's vampire self and   
threatened to go public. However, the evidence and   
the woman's memories of the event had mysteriously   
vanished. "And these are the same guys?" he asked   
aloud.  
  
"Yes, they are. Detective, you might want to have   
your family stay behind locked doors for awhile.   
But, I think we can lure these killing SOBs out,"   
Dave noted.  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?" Angie cut him   
off.  
  
"They're looking for the Child, not me. So...."   
Dave began.  
  
His wife sat Deirdre on the plush rug and stood to   
face him. Her face was bright red and taunt. "Do   
you think I'm going to let you go berserk?"  
  
"Not until they're there," he argued.  
  
"And if it's at the U of A again?" Tracy sighed.   
"Dave, we're still dealing with the fallout from   
the last time."  
  
"I would agree," Alyce chimed in from the corner.   
"The Regents are still watching you after that   
incident. If anything were to happen to the   
museum...."  
  
"If I have anything to say about it, the fight will   
occur off campus," he protested.  
  
"This coming from the man who helped to bring about   
urban renewal in Wabash?" Angie commented wryly.   
"Dream on."  
  
"Xena didn't do too badly herself in that regard,"   
Dave jabbed verbally.  
  
"Touche," she admitted. "Well, this has been   
educational, but I'm afraid the girls need their   
sleep as do we. Take care, Everyone. C'mon, Dave,   
we need to talk. Francesca, Eve, let's go."  
  
"Thank you, Nick," Francesca smiled.  
  
"My thanks as well," Eve added.  
  
"Certainly. And Dave, keep your wits about you,"   
Nick advised.  
  
"Always," the librarian promised.  
  
"I'll see to that," Angie affirmed as the group   
departed for their own apartments.  
  


Chapter 5  
  
For what seemed like ten minutes after the others   
had left, the remaining friends stared at each   
other in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Finally, Schanke broke the stalemate. "Nick, how   
does this affect us at the precinct?" he queried.  
  
"Just go about your business as best as you can,   
Schank," Nick assured him.  
  
Natalie shook her head. "Yeah right, Nick. A   
group of killers are gunning for us and your best   
advice is to remain calm?"  
  
"Why not?" Janette countered. "Certainly, the   
Enforcers will come whether we worry about them or   
not. In that regard, David has the right strategy.   
Carry on, but be prepared. Trust in him and your   
friends, Natalie."  
  
Tracy shuddered wordlessly across the room. How   
she wished that she could talk to Vachon at that   
moment.  
  
Alyce stood up. "If you will all excuse me, I need   
to get back to the museum. Jolene is only on until 1   
AM tonight. Nick, thank you for the invitation. I   
will let you know if I hear anything. See you all   
soon," she excused herself. Having said that, she   
took off through the skylight.  
  
Janette chuckled warmly, "That younger sister of   
mine is certainly an excitable one, Nicolas."  
  
"This is all still new to her, Janette," Nick   
indicated. "Give her time."  
  
"Well, I think she had the right idea," Tracy cut   
in. "I think that we need to get back to the   
station before Ramirez sends out the dogs after   
us."  
  
"Tell him that I'll be there as soon as I can,"   
Nick stated.  
  
"Well do," Schanke agreed while putting on his   
coat. "Bring us up to date, Nick. Are you coming,   
Natalie?"  
  
"No thanks, Schank," the coroner declined. "I want   
to talk with Nick and Janette for a while. I'll be   
back later."  
  
"Okay," Schanke nodded. "C'mon, Tracy, let's go."  
  
The blonde detective nodded and walked toward the   
door followed closely by her predecessor.  
  
As soon as the lift had descended, Janette rose   
from her chair and began to pace. "So, what do we   
do, Nicolas? Do we just talk, or do we come up   
with a plan of action?" she quizzed.  
  
"No, I think that action is necessary," he agreed,   
looking up toward the still-open skylight.   
Standing there in the pale moonlight, LaCroix   
watched the goings-on beneath him. In a flash, he   
joined them.  
  
"So, it is true. You're back…." Natalie supposed.  
  
"I've been in town just over a week if you must   
know," the elder vampire remarked caustically.   
  
"What can I do for you, LaCroix?" Nick inquired   
guardedly.  
  
LaCroix sighed heavily. His child could be so   
difficult sometimes. "I'm here to talk about a   
certain problem of ours, Nicholas. It seems that   
your mortal friends have stirred up a proverbial   
hornets' nest. In fact, it would seem that the   
good people of Tucson are very concerned about it."  
  
"You didn't!" Nick interjected. Then, he frowned   
as the realization hit him. "Of course you would."  
  
"It was a good show actually. Too bad you missed   
it. It seems that I'm developing a loyal following   
down here," the DJ smiled.  
  
"I'm sure," Natalie remarked icily, her brow   
furrowing, and her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Yes, Doctor. This city is very nice…and once the   
rules are reestablished…." the former Roman   
assumed.  
  
Janette shook her head knowingly. The signs were   
all there for the familiar fight over Nick to   
resume itself.  
  
"And what makes you think that things are going to   
be status quo here?" Natalie snapped.  
  
LaCroix shook his head, "Soon, Doctor, you will   
understand my meaning. After we're done dealing   
with our current situation."  
  
"Caused by you," Nick added.  
  
"Ah, Nicholas," the elder vampire addressed his   
former protégé, "Have you forgotten about the Code?   
We must protect our existence and ourselves.   
Samuelsohn stumbled upon a dangerous find. I only   
told him to forget about it."  
  
"And you lit the fire under David Dubois in the   
process," Natalie cut in.  
  
"I went through the records for that night,   
LaCroix. Disrupting a very public survey class?   
Really now. You did more damage than Samuelsohn   
ever could," Nick chimed in.  
  
"Did you call the Enforcers back then, LaCroix?"   
Janette inquired.  
  
"I did," he admitted, while still glaring at the   
former Crusader angrily. "Although, I didn't think   
that they would bumble the job as badly as they   
did."  
  
Natalie smiled wickedly, "Face it, this time you   
really did it. First, you embarrass the Community.   
Then, you stir Dave up. Third, you sicced the   
Enforcers on him, thus releasing his darkness.   
Fourthly, you put forces in motion up in Toronto,   
namely that fight with Xena which brought us to   
this point."  
  
Janette and Nick both winced. They could smell the   
response coming….  
  
LaCroix's eyes burned yellow and his fangs   
descended. But, despite his ire, the coroner was   
right. The Enforcers would target him as well as   
the others.  
  
Desperate to prevent an unneeded confrontation,   
Nick stepped in between them. "Both of you, that's   
enough!"  
  
"Yes," LaCroix growled. "But, we will have this   
conversation later. For now, I'm needed back at   
KRAN." With that, he ascended into the night.  
  
Nick stared through the skylight. Despite   
everything, the old situation was back. Even after   
the Enforcers were dealt with, sooner or later, the   
tension between LaCroix and the Duboises would   
erupt violently. Another fight between Xena and   
LaCroix would be inevitable. And what about Dave?   
As Nat had noted before, the old Roman reminded the   
librarian of his father. And as previous   
encounters had shown, both sides spoiled for the   
opportunity to confront each other.  
  
Natalie rubbed his shoulder. "It's going to be   
okay, Nick. We'll deal with this just as we have   
everything else," she reassured him.  
  
"You should not have talked to him like that,   
Natalie," Janette advised knowingly.  
  
The ME turned toward the vampires and snapped,   
"And he shouldn't assume that he is going to   
reassume control over Nick again!"   
  
"It is the nature of the relationship between   
master and protégé," Janette argued obstinately.  
  
"You don't know about Xena's promise, do you?" he   
added.  
  
The fledgling shook her head. Master or not, Nick   
could be infuriating. "I'm sure. You realize that   
LaCroix will fight her to the death over you?"  
  
"And her daughter Eve as well," Natalie chimed in.   
"We don't know why as of yet, but there's a   
connection between her and LaCroix as well."  
  
Janette sighed. She had missed so much since her   
former lover had come to this desert. He seemed so   
much more confident now than during his stay in   
Toronto, or anywhere during the previous eight   
centuries. Yes, this existence would be good for   
him, if he could survive LaCroix's efforts to   
control him that is. "I should be going as well,"   
she stated.  
  
"But, where are you staying?" Nick inquired. "I   
have an extra room, and I insist."  
  
Janette smiled, "Very well, Nicolas. I accept.   
Bon soir, Natalie." With that, she climbed the   
stairs and left the room.  
  
Natalie glared at him. Despite the turmoil of the   
previous year, things had started to work   
themselves out for them. Now, with the vampire   
community asserting itself in the Old Pueblo, the   
situation threatened to become worse once again.   
On the other hand, Janette did care about Nick's   
welfare, and he was responsible for her. Details,   
details, details…."I'm going back to the precinct.   
Call me later, okay?" she requested.  
  
"Absolutely," he agreed and watched Natalie enter   
the lift. Somehow, he knew that their lives were   
about to take another unexpected turn.  


Chapter 6  
  
Tracy and Schanke sat at their desks in stone   
silence. Each tried to digest the information   
contained in the files in front of them.   
  
Finally, she stood up and walked over to him.   
"Umm, Don. Can we get a coffee or something? I'd   
like to talk about tonight if you don't mind," she   
requested.  
  
He looked up from the folder that he was reading.   
Maybe, she was starting to come around. In any   
event, that chat sure sounded like a good idea.   
"Absolutely," he agreed. "Let's hit the break   
room."  
  
She smiled. Maybe Schanke wasn't such a bad guy   
after all.  
  
************  
  
The aroma of cheap cappuccino permeated the air in   
the break room as the two detectives sat at a table   
sipping their drinks.  
  
"So, what did you want to know?" he started.  
  
Tracy nervously sighed, and then, slowly looked up   
at him. "Well…I was wondering about Nick and   
LaCroix. Since…well…since we came back, I've been   
dealing with the fact that my, excuse me, our   
partner's a vampire. I'm doing okay with that, but   
LaCroix kind of scares me," she revealed.  
  
"He scares everyone," he assured her. "Believe me,   
I had to talk with him in his radio booth in   
Toronto. Talk about a mucho scary situation!"  
  
"And I heard bits and pieces about the Enforcers.   
What do you know about them?" she continued.  
  
He sipped the coffee and pondered her question.   
"Well, Nick and I were working on a case for   
Stonetree once, and your father thought that it   
would be a good idea if a reporter would make a   
documentary on cops in action."  
  
She chuckled and took another sip from her cup.   
She could see her father pulling a stunt like that.   
"So, what happened?"  
  
"The crew that rode with Nick and me filmed   
everything. I gotta admit that I went overboard.   
Heck, I even went out and got my own agent. But,   
something weird was goin' on between Nick and that   
reporter. She kept picking away, asking a lot of   
questions about his life, family, background…all of   
that stuff. Then, about a week into the shoot, she   
claimed she had something on tape about him.   
Anyhow, both Nick and she disappear for a while and   
when they resurfaced, boom…no tape, no evidence,   
and she doesn't remember a thing. That was   
positively weirdsville, I gotta tell you," he   
reported.  
  
Tracy's eyes sparkled. So, somebody else knew what   
it was like to work with Mr. Supercop. "Working   
with Nick is always strange," she remarked.  
  
"Yup," he agreed. "But, he's a damn great partner.   
Y'know, I hated working with him at first, but we   
got to know each other over the years. I can't   
tell you how many times he saved my bacon. Yeah,   
hanging at the Raven isn't my favorite pastime,   
but it's where his kind spends their time."  
  
She nodded and saw that she had been too hard on   
the other detective across the table from her.   
"Don, I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
"I can imagine what it would be like for me if the   
situation was reversed. You two are really great   
partners and you'll still be that way. I'm just   
going to be in on some cases with you. Believe me,   
the swing shift stuff is easier on Myra and Jenny,"   
he replied pleasantly.  
  
She grinned and finished her coffee. "Thanks.   
Now, let's get going on those files and the   
McAllister case," she urged.  
  
"Right with you," he concurred. They headed back   
into the bullpen refreshed and ready to get to work   
on the case at hand.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dave opened the door to the apartment and let the   
others inside. Angie put on some coffee before   
putting the girls to bed. Between them, the two   
parents managed to get their little charges to   
sleep in a relatively quick fashion despite the   
nervous tension in the air.  
  
When they reemerged into the living room, three   
more visitors had joined them: Cybelle in addition   
to Matt and Karen Montoya. Each person wore their   
respective concerns in obvious fashion across their   
face.  
  
"I'd ask you what's going on," Dave started. "But,   
I can guess why you're here."  
  
Karen shook her head, "That…is an understatement."  
  
"Besides the fact that your daughters are safely   
with Mom, the vampire community is in an uproar,"   
the priestess added. "Even I can feel that."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Dr.   
Samuelsohn's death?" Matt pursued.  
  
Angie shook her head dumbfoundedly. Dave had   
certainly made his share of enemies over the years,   
but this situation certainly took the cake. "We   
just came from Nick's loft. Yes, it has a direct   
connection."  
  
"And then some," Dave added. "Apparently, one of   
them has a vendetta against me. And I have a bone   
to pick with him as well."  
  
"Who?" Karen insisted. "Dr. S's killer? The case   
was never solved…."  
  
"You know who the killer is, don't you?" Matt   
continued. "Man, I wish you had listened to Andy   
and not ticked that guy off…."  
  
"What guy?" Karen wondered.  
  
"He's talking about LaCroix," Dave explained.   
  
"Him? There?" Cybelle gasped. "In the open?"  
  
"And, I hope you never meet him. Man, what a   
creepy dude," Matt shook his head.  
  
Karen chuckled, "I have news for you, dear. We met   
during that situation six months ago. But anyway,   
he's the killer? It figures."  
  
"No, he wasn't," Dave disagreed. "The killer's   
name is Bertrand du Dijon, a 595 year old vampire   
Enforcer."   
  
"So, how do you know?" Angie probed.  
  
The librarian walked over to his bookcase and   
grasped a tome relating to the Hundred Years War.   
"Dijon was a Burgundian soldier in the 1420s and   
the best and most brutal soldier under the Duke of   
Burgundy's command until well, he disappeared.   
Then, fifteen years ago, he and his gang killed   
Tony and his wife. When they tried to deal with   
me, they released the Child."  
  
"So, this Enforcer is trying to chase you down,"   
Cybelle surmised.   
  
"Actually, they're after all of us since we know   
about the Community," Angie explained. "Matt,   
since you were in the room on that night, you're in   
danger too."  
  
"As usual," Karen shrugged. "Does Steve know about   
this yet?"  
  
"I'm sure he does," Dave nodded. "He has several   
contacts in vampire circles. But, since it took   
him years of helping the Community to gain its   
trust, I would like to keep him in reserve   
just in case. The rest of you should do likewise."  
  
"Ever the strategist, aren't you?" Cybelle   
chuckled.  
  
"Always," he asserted. "We can't leave ourselves   
exposed on this one."  
  
Angie frowned. "If only Xena hadn't lost her power   
to kill immortals," she mused. While she knew that   
her "roommate" was more than capable of wiping the   
floor with a few vampires, the Enforcers would   
prove a stiffer challenge due to their enhanced   
strength and abilities. Consequently, they would   
need every advantage they could get.  
  
Eve felt the familiar call inside of her head.   
Dropping to her knees, the Messenger closed her   
eyes and began to chant. After three long minutes,   
she spoke aloud, "Yes, Eli. I understand."   
Her eyes snapped open. "Angie, I need to talk to   
my mother. Forgive me, but it's Eli's request."  
  
Francesca stared at her fellow faculty member.   
Deep inside of her, Gabrielle smiled at the   
sensation of Eli's proximity.  
  
The oncologist nodded, "Absolutely." Drawing her   
sword, she changed into Xena.  
  
Matt stared in wonder at this event. "Ay caramba!   
Angie, I…I don't believe it."  
  
Karen cut his awestruck exclamation off. "We'll   
talk about it later. Believe me, it's a long   
story."   
  
"Eve, what does Eli wish to tell me?" Xena   
requested.  
  
Her daughter nodded. "He wishes to ask you to   
promise that you won't turn his gift upon Heaven's   
angels as you did before."  
  
The Warrior Princess nodded. While Michael had   
certainly driven her to that point, she had learned   
the lesson of overstepping her bounds the last   
time. "I promise."  
  
Eve smiled and looked skyward. "Behold!" she   
exclaimed while opening the Dubois' front door.  
  
A shaft of light shot through the opening and   
bathed the Thracian warrior in its glow. She felt   
the familiar buzzing about her and the energy was   
back. Once again, she could kill immortals.   
"Thank you, Eli," she expressed.  
  
Within her head, a familiar voice declared, "You're   
welcome."  
  
Cybelle was the first to speak. "My   
congratulations on regaining your abilities, Xena.   
May your chakram defend the living well from the   
forces of darkness," she stated.  
  
"If necessary," Xena nodded while looking at her   
daughter. Only if necessary."  
  
"Meantime, the Montoyas and I need to be getting   
back," the priestess asserted as she opened a   
portal.  
  
"Take care, everyone," Karen wished as she and her   
husband jumped into the mists. The priestess stole   
a long look at them before doing the same, and   
closing the gateway behind them.  
  
Francesca looked at her cousin. "So, now what?"   
she inquired.  
  
Xena put her sword back in its scabbard and changed   
back into Angie.   
  
When she had regained her senses, Angie commented,   
"We carry on as if nothing were happening out of   
the ordinary. Of course, when are our lives ever   
ordinary?"  
  
Dave shook his head and stared out the window.   
With this group, normalcy was a relative thing….

To see the next part, click here

Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com 


	3. Enforcement Matters Part 3

Enforcement Matters (Part 3)  
By David J. Duncan  
February 2001  
  
For notes, please see Part 1  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A week later, the monsoons fell across the Old   
Pueblo, washing the city clean. However, despite   
the appearances, the city wasn't what it seemed.   
In an alley on the southernmost part of the   
metropolis, a swarthy group congregated and   
discussed a plan to wreck mayhem.  
  
Dijon looked about at his surroundings. Yes, the   
mixture of old and new lent this place a   
distinctive charm. Perhaps, he might   
bask in its pleasures once the job at hand was   
complete. For now, the main task involved drawing   
his victims out into the open. His senses picked   
up on several unique auras. They were indeed here.   
"Let the hunt begin," he savored to himself.   
  
Turning to the other Enforcers, he waved toward the   
northeast. "Come, we must feed," he bade them.  
  
The others nodded silently, seeing the wisdom in   
his plan. After he took off, they followed closely   
behind.  
  
**********************  
  
Ramirez stuck his head out of the office. "Miles!   
Brown! My office! Ahora!" he commanded.  
  
Tracy gave Nick a nervous glance. What had they   
done now?   
  
Nick sighed and then, guessing her thoughts,   
assured her, "It's probably nothing. Let's check   
it out."  
  
The two detectives walked slowly across the bullpen   
and entered the Captain's office.  
  
"Bueno!" Ramirez smiled. "Close the door if you   
would, Detective Miles."  
  
Nick complied and secured their privacy. He   
noticed Ramirez's twitchiness. Something was   
definitely eating at his superior's gut and he was   
willing to bet it wasn't the nachos from dinner.   
Needing to know the extent of the matter, the   
vampire detective broke the ice. "What's up,   
Captain?"  
  
"OK. We've had two murders down on West Speedway a   
mile past the I-10 overpass. But, they were really   
weird. Tell me, do you two believe in vampires?"   
the Captain explained awkwardly.  
  
Tracy shot Nick a quick glance out of the side of   
her eye.  
  
For his part, Nick put on his best "Joe Cool"   
façade for his partner's sake. Despite his own   
misgivings internally, he wasn't about to let on   
about his feelings vis-à-vis Ramirez's question.   
"Just like everyone else, I've heard the stories,   
Cap…." he lied.   
  
"Well anyway, " the Captain continued. "I've sent   
Schanke and Dr. LeBeau out to the crime scene.   
You're going to join them."  
  
"On the way," Tracy agreed.  
  
"Muy bien! See you when you get back," their   
superior concluded.  
  
The two partners headed for the Caddy. Once   
inside, Tracy looked over at Nick and stated.   
"You're good. You know that?"  
  
He chuckled, "I've had 800 years of experience,   
remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, that was sure weird," she   
declared. "What made him ask the question?"  
  
Nick's brow furrowed. Tracy was right in that the   
Captain wasn't one to go off on wild goose chases.   
Perhaps the recent events at the U of A had   
sensitized him. Especially if the Enforcers were   
in town, the detectives would have to be sure   
that their boss didn't discover too much.  
  
  
Natalie studied the corpses very carefully. The   
young man and woman had been brutalized. He had   
suffered a broken arm, bruising on his side, and   
the telltale holes on his neck. The woman had   
sprained her ankle before she had been drained.   
While she couldn't be sure until she examined them   
in the lab, two things were clear to the ME.   
First, a vampire or vampires had worked these two   
people over. Secondly, in leaving the kills out in   
the open in such a callous fashion pointed to the   
high probability that the perpetrators were the   
Enforcers themselves. "It's beginning," she   
worried.  
  
Schanke approached her cautiously. The past three   
weeks had been weird. And now, this scene popped   
up. From what he had read and his observations on   
the Other Side, he came to the same conclusions as   
Natalie. "What do you think?" he inquired.  
  
Natalie looked up at him. "I can guess, but…."   
She looked around to make sure that nobody else was   
in earshot. "I'm waiting for Nick to get here   
first."  
  
He nodded, "So, how do you…?"  
  
"…deal with this? Very, very cautiously, Schank,"   
she whispered. "I'm going to have to fudge this   
one."  
  
He stared at her anxiously. "You sound as if   
you've done this before," he replied in a very low   
tone.  
  
She nodded reluctantly. "Believe me, our problems   
would be a whole lot worse if I hadn't done so."  
  
"I guess," he sighed. As much as he hated to admit   
it, his colleague had a point. If the Enforcers   
committed these acts, Ramirez would be the least of   
their problems.  
  
Natalie felt the familiar tingle and turned to see   
the Caddy pull up about fifty feet away from her   
and Schanke. Nick and Tracy hustled over to their   
side.  
  
"So, is it?" Tracy whispered concernedly.  
  
The coroner pointed at the woman's neck, revealing   
the two wounds, and glancing at Nick expectantly.  
  
He frowned, "We know that these are vampire wounds,   
but…."  
  
"But what?" Schanke wondered.  
  
"But, to leave the bodies in such an open   
location," Tracy cut in.  
  
"The Enforcers," Nick stated. "These bodies are a   
calling card." Just then, his enhanced senses   
brushed across several familiar presences close by.   
"Stay here," he urged and, after making sure that   
the coast was clear, rose into the evening sky.   
Levitating above the rooftops of the nearby   
warehouses, he scanned the area, but there was   
nothing to be found. But, while the feeling was   
gone, the vampire detective had the sneaking   
suspicion that they would be back. Lowering   
himself carefully to the ground, Nick made his way   
back to his three colleagues.  
  
"So?" Tracy probed.  
  
"Whoever, or whatever caused this homicide is long   
gone," Nick reported. "Still, I think it would be   
best if we returned to the precinct." He gave   
another anxious look at their surroundings.  
  
Natalie studied her friend. Nick usually got   
nervous for a reason. Whatever it was, she   
determined to find out the cause once they were   
back at the station.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Across town at the U of A, Eve sat in the back of   
the library's instructional classroom and watched   
Dave's presentation to her Religion 102d class. He   
held the students' attention with a riveting   
description of the various sources interspersed   
with a healthy amount of light humor. Clearly, he   
was in his element.   
  
"No wonder Mother and Gabrielle suggested I bring   
my class in here," she mused.  
  
For his part, Dave wrapped up his talk with the   
undergraduates and passed out his evaluation forms.   
"Remember, if there are any questions, please   
contact me by phone, email, or stop by,   
OK?" he urged. "Thanks for your time, Folks."  
  
"That's all for tonight," Eve agreed.  
  
Judging from the students' faces, Dave knew that he   
had reached them. In his estimation, few things   
related to his job were more satisfying than a   
successful instructional session. After tonight,   
these students would be banging down his office   
door come paper time. As he placed the reference   
works back onto the cart, he looked toward Eve.   
"So, what did you think?" he asked.  
  
"You certainly have a gift for teaching. Eli would   
have recruited you for his cause," she   
complemented.  
  
He flushed slightly, "You flatter me, but thank   
you. I'm not that convincing, I'm afraid."  
  
"Mama Mia! You are so full of it!" Francesca   
gibed from the doorway. "Eve, I hope that you   
don't believe him. He's a great instructor. By   
the way, I take it that the class went well?"  
  
"Very well, thanks," Eve agreed.  
  
"Just let me shut down the main computer, and we'll   
be ready to go," he informed her.  
  
"Great. Angie's meeting us at the café in fifteen   
minutes," Francesca detailed.  
  
"Let's hurry," Eve shuddered. "I feel a darkness   
for some reason."  
  
Dave's psychic senses also picked up on the   
anomaly. There was something afoot in the   
building. "Let's get going, but I do   
want to stop by my office first…."  
  
The three faculty members hurriedly made their way   
upstairs and down the hall toward the desired room.  
  
"Hurry, Dave," Francesca worried.  
  
His mind alerted him to several entities   
approaching them from both outside, and inside of,   
the library. He quickly unlocked his office and   
rushed inside. Once there, he reached under his   
desk and retrieved his bow and quiver full of   
shafts. "Okay, now I'm ready," he thought.  
  
"David!" Eve called fearfully.  
  
"Shit!" he hissed and approached the doorway. He   
didn't have to look outside to know that their   
pursuers were closing in. Readying his bow, he   
stepped into the hallway.  
  
Eve pointed nervously down the hall into the inky   
blackness.  
  
He nodded and raised the bow. Concentrating, he   
detected three cold spots down the hall. "Okay.   
Maybe I can't see you, but I can sense you. And   
since I can do that, I can hit you. So, come   
out…."  
  
Then, in the blackness, six bright red spots   
appeared about fifteen feet down the hall and moved   
toward them, effectively cutting off any means of   
escape….  
  
  
Angie glanced at her watch nervously. Dave was   
normally pretty punctual about finishing his   
instructional sessions, especially since he knew   
she would be waiting for him.   
  
"Oh well, they're only about five minutes late.   
I'll go ahead and order a soda," she decided.  
  
Just then, Xena's voice urged inside of her head,   
"Angela! There's trouble!"  
  
Angie whispered, "Xena? What? What is it?" She   
glanced around to make sure that nobody was in   
earshot.  
  
"There's a situation at the library!" the Warrior   
Princess continued. "C'mon!"  
  
Focusing her attention, she picked up on her   
companions' distress. "Darn it! How could I have   
missed it?" Picking up her purse and coat, the   
oncologist ran out of the coffee shop and   
hurried across campus toward the library. About   
fifty feet from the brick building, she noticed   
that four men suspiciously loitered by the main   
foyer as if to bar anyone from exiting the   
facility. "This is getting to be a habit!" she   
growled and slipped into the shadows. Once there,   
she pulled out the sword….  
  
*********  
  
The four Enforcers stood watch over the building.   
Their job was simple: just keep the mortals inside   
from getting out. While it sounded like an easy   
enough task, the vampires knew that Dijon wouldn't   
have devoted so much attention to any mere   
mortals. No, these humans were special. Once they   
had disposed of these troublemakers, then the   
traitorous fledgling across campus could be   
eliminated as well.  
  
Just then, their leader, a Native American, sensed   
that something was amiss. "Be alert!" he hissed   
and glanced about expectantly.  
  
A single tell-tale rush of air provided an   
insufficient warning…. Suddenly, the breeze turned   
deadly as the sharp metal ring caromed off of the   
wall, struck two of the vampires' heads, and   
careened back into the darkness.   
  
"Impossible…" the leader muttered and expired.  
  
The other two Enforcers stared incredulously at the   
leather-clad woman bathed in the silvery moonlight.   
With catlike grace, she retrieved her chakram and   
returned it to her side. From their   
briefing, they knew that this one was Xena, the so-  
called Warrior Princess. While they had been   
advised about her considerable fighting prowess,   
this new ability to kill vampires was a shocking   
discovery.  
  
"Okay, Boys," she frowned. "Who's next?"  
  
One vampire, a Circassian named Mikhail, rushed her   
next. "For killing my friend, you will die!" he   
challenged.  
  
Her eyebrow arched and with a quick thrust of her   
sword, sliced her attacker in half….  
  
The final vampire, a Cuban man with long stringy   
hair and a short beard, hissed menacingly at the   
female warrior and charged.  
  
Xena arched her eyebrow and sidestepped the   
attacker's charge with ease.  
  
The Enforcer looked around. "Donde estas?" he   
roared. Then, he heard a noise like a throat being   
cleared. He turned to see his adversary hefting   
her sword.  
  
"I don't suppose that you want to deliver a message   
to your leader?" she inquired expectantly.  
  
Her immortal opponent bore his fangs and allowed   
his eyes to glisten in the moonlight. Clearly, he   
was in no mood for talking.  
  
"Suit yourself," she shrugged as she executed a   
back flip and easily evaded his charge. Landing   
behind him, she plunged her blade right through   
him. The weapon acted like a stake, as he   
ceased to exist as well. Falling to the turf, the   
corpse turned to ash and was scattered by the   
desert winds.   
  
"Now, for the others!" she asserted and ran toward   
the foyer.  
  
***************  
  
Meantime, Dave stood in the inky blackness and   
observed the three sets of ruby-red eyes moving   
closer to him.  
  
"Last chance," he informed his attackers while   
aiming for the middle spot. When no answer came,   
he fired a sharpened oak shaft into the darkness.   
  
In response, one of the vampires screamed and hit   
the floor. The acrid odor fouling the air   
confirmed the kill.  
  
Suddenly, the librarian sensed another attacker   
rushing straight at him. However, before he could   
react, the other collided with him, sending him   
flying against the nearby wall.  
  
"Backup….Eve, get backup….Now!" he hissed savagely.  
  
The Messenger nodded fearfully. She guessed that   
her friend was quickly losing his self-control.   
Hopefully, she could reach Nicholas and the others   
before things really got out of hand.  
  
"You will die!" an Enforcer told her.  
  
"Eli help me, please," she implored her guide and   
steeled herself. "In the name of Eli and all of   
the powers in Heaven, I command the evil presence   
here to be gone!" She laid her hands on the   
vampire's arm and repeated this command.  
  
The attacker recoiled in pain. The briefing didn't   
mention this one's ability to cast out the unholy   
essences around her. He rose to face her once   
more…only to feel a sudden impact across the   
back of his neck and a piercing sensation through   
his heart. Stumbling, the suddenly-mortal immortal   
looked back at Gabrielle, slumped to the carpet,   
and disintegrated into a pile of ash.  
  
"Are you all right, Eve?" the warrior-bard   
inquired.  
  
"Yes, but I still sense at least three other   
vampires in the hallway," Eve noted nervously.   
"With David."  
  
********************* 

The three remaining Enforcers had gang-  
tackled Dave and were beating him to a   
pulp. They decided not to kill him, no,   
that would be Dijon's pleasure. However,   
that restraint didn't preclude them from   
getting their licks in.  
  
"That's enough!" one vampire stated. "We   
need him alive!"  
  
The others backed off of their victim and   
observed the heavily-bruised librarian.   
The latter spasmed violently.  
  
"Dijon will be upset that we damaged his   
prize!" the vampire snarled.  
  
"No…damage…yet….," Dave snickered in a very   
low voice. He raised his left hand and   
emitted a surprisingly-strong psychic   
pulse, knocking the two nearby Enforcers   
backwards and against the decorative wooden   
display. Impaled on the spikes, the two   
thugs disintegrated, soiling the rug with   
their remains.   
  
"Astounding," the remaining attacker   
admired in spite of himself. Dubois was   
everything that the Community   
feared…everything and more. Against   
everything he stood for, the immortal felt   
fear creeping up his spine. Even in the   
darkened area, the librarian stood out   
unmistakably and if given the chance, would   
exterminate them all.  
  
At that moment, Xena reached the top of the   
stairs. Not knowing what would happen   
next, she decided to observe the   
proceedings. However, she would be ready   
to intervene if needed.  
  
The enraged librarian climbed to his feet.   
He was battered, bruised, and bleeding with   
a swollen right eye. Still, as the Child   
was now in charge, the hunter was now the   
hunted. "Now, it's my turn…." Dave snarled   
and raised his opponent in the air. For a   
long second, he considered the floating   
immortal. "Lucky for you, I don't like to   
play with my food." He looked at his side   
and noticed the shards of wood at his side.   
"Ever wonder what Wu Han felt? Lucky you,   
you get to find out first hand."   
  
Extending tendrils of mental energy, Dave   
levitated the sharp shards of teak wood   
into the air and whipped them down the hall   
and through the two nocturnal killers.   
With only the briefest of looks at his   
remaining opponent, Dave picked up a   
shaft, and rammed it through the Enforcer.   
Once the vampire had expired, Dave allowed   
him to drop to the floor with a sickening   
thud and took a deep satisfied whiff of the   
ash odor.  
  
"You can come out now, Girls," he snickered   
darkly. "That includes you, Xena."  
  
His companions approached him cautiously as   
they didn't know what to expect. "David?"  
  
"Not yet," he wheezed. "Hang on." Dave   
held his head as his anger cleared. As   
usual, he paid for his anger with the   
throbbing in his head.  
  
"David?" Xena asked carefully, betraying   
Angie's concern in her tone.  
  
He nodded slowly, "Y…Yeah, it's me. Come   
into the office…quickly." He managed to   
stumble into his sanctum and slumped into   
his chair. He took four pills from the   
bottles in his desk, gulped them down, and   
chased them with a glass of water.   
  
"Now are you okay?" Gabrielle wondered.  
  
"No…but I'll be better in about fifteen   
minutes when the herbs take effect," he   
coughed. Then, he noticed the bright red   
alarm light suddenly snap on. "You both   
had better change back before the police   
arrive…Bad enough that I have to explain   
the mess, but you two as well…."  
  
The warriors got the message and   
concentrated. In a bright flash, they   
became Angie and Francesca once more.  
  
Now, that everything was as normal as could   
be expected, Dave reclined nervously in his   
chair, waiting for the eventual   
confrontation with the TPD. 

Chapter 10  
  
Nick was still unnerved by what had happened at the   
crime scene. What if the Enforcers were near?   
What could they do?   
  
Just then, the CB buzzed to life. "81 Kilo, 81   
Kilo, Do you copy?"  
  
Tracy picked up the mike and spoke up, "Dispatch,   
this is Brown. Go ahead."  
  
"Please respond to an emergency call at the   
University. Several subjects are brawling outside   
of the library," the dispatcher reported.  
  
"Thanks, Dispatch. We'll radio for backup if   
needed. 81 Kilo, out," Tracy concluded.  
  
"Let's go!" Nick nodded and turned on the siren.   
Stepping on the accelerator, the duo flew toward   
the U of A. Five minutes later, they stopped right   
in front of the library. He rushed into the   
building with Tracy right on his heels. Once   
inside, he flew up the staircase and sprinted   
toward the office. His partner followed as best as   
she could.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" he probed.  
  
"We're okay, Nick," Angie informed him.   
  
"At least, the three of us are fine," Francesca   
added. "Dave took the worst of it."  
  
The vampire detective surveyed his friend. The   
latter's face was a hodge-podge of black and blue   
splotches and red areas. Obviously, given his   
condition, as well as the state of the   
hallway outside, the Enforcers had been there.  
  
"Don't worry, Nick," Dave coughed. "There's no   
evidence…other than a splintered panel. Your   
cohorts are in ashes by now. The Community's   
safe."  
  
He sighed knowingly. While everything was quiet   
for now, Nick knew that Dijon would try again at   
some point.  
  
Tracy stuck her head into the office. "You know,   
the hall looks like a war zone."  
  
"Caitlin's going to have a fit," Dave surmised   
resignedly.   
  
"You can't help that you're a target," Tracy   
shrugged.  
  
The librarian turned toward the blonde detective.   
"Tracy, I can't expect to keep my job if I'm being   
attacked by every super-powered bad guy with a   
grudge. Tony's killer is lurking out there   
somewhere and waiting to take another shot at my   
loved ones and me. Believe me, I'll be ready."  
  
"Well, at least for tonight, you're safe," Eve   
assumed.  
  
"For tonight, maybe," Nick stated. "Meantime, I'm   
going to radio in that it was a false alarm.   
Remember, we had some vandalism here tonight."  
  
The four recent combatants looked at each other.   
They would need to keep the story straight in their   
heads. While Nick would have normally hypnotized   
them, their resister status prevented him from   
doing so. Furthermore, everyone preferred to   
prevent another flare up from Dave, at least for   
the present…. 

Chapter 11  
  
Schanke and Natalie watched the precinct door   
carefully for their comrades. After all, there was   
no telling what kind of trouble they had run into   
while answering Dispatch's call.  
  
About an hour into the vigil, Nick and Tracy   
plodded through the door. They seemed anxious and   
very concerned about something.  
  
Natalie walked over and inquired, "So, was it…?"  
  
Nick nodded and looked around, "Let's go into the   
Interview Room."  
  
The others agreed and followed him hurriedly into   
the private area. Once the door was closed, they   
looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Now, to answer your question, yes, the Enforcers   
did strike at the U of A tonight," he continued.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Schanke wondered.  
  
"Dave's badly bruised. The others are fine," Nick   
noted.  
  
"And the Enforcers, how did you drive them off?"   
Natalie pushed.  
  
Tracy shrugged, "Well, we didn't have to drive them   
off. They were already dead by the time we got   
there."  
  
"Xena took care of four Enforcers. Gabrielle   
staked one. And Dave, well, he lost it again…and   
added three more to his total," Nick added. "As we   
pulled up, Angie and Francesca were already back,   
if you get my meaning."  
  
Schanke scratched his head, "Geez, Nick. What are   
we going to tell Ramirez?"  
  
"It was vandalism. Some students were still upset   
from that rally last month," the vampire detective   
offered.  
  
"C'mon, Nick. You really think that the Captain's   
going to buy that alibi? Everything's been   
relatively quiet since then on campus," the ME   
questioned.  
  
"Do you have a better suggestion?" Nick queried.  
  
Natalie sighed and slumped her shoulders. No, she   
didn't. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try that   
explanation.  
  
Chris Novak knocked quickly and stuck her head   
inside. "Sorry to barge in, but the Captain wants   
to talk to you, Folks," she explained.  
  
"I guess we better get this over with," Tracy   
winced. "C'mon, Nick."  
  
The vampire detective stood up and walked out of   
the room, followed by the others. It was going to   
be a long talk in Ramirez's office.  
  
****************  
  
Caitlin rushed into the library and up to Dave's   
office. The hallway looked fine for the most part,   
although the paneling on the far end had taken some   
minor damage and some items were scattered about.   
"I guess that we should count ourselves as   
lucky if that's all the damage," she accessed.   
"Hopefully, he got Dr. Messenger's class out of the   
building before the situation escalated."  
  
She knocked on the younger librarian's office door.   
"Excuse me, David?"  
  
"Come in, Caitlin," he coughed.  
  
The dean entered the room cautiously. Everything   
seemed in order here in the office, unlike the   
adjoining area. Drs. Messenger and Alvaro sat next   
to each other on the couch, each sipping a cup of   
raspberry tea. Alyce stared out the window.   
Angela stood by the desk, watching her husband wipe   
his face with a cloth. As she drew closer, Caitlin   
gaped at his condition.  
  
"David! What happened? Are you…?" she demanded.  
  
"I'll be all right," he nodded. "Just a few   
overeager vandals is all."  
  
"Eventually," Angie added. "Caitlin, it looks   
worse than it really is. He's a little banged-up,   
but there's no internal damage or anything."  
  
"You mentioned vandals. Who could work you over   
like this?" Caitlin inquired.  
  
"A group of extremely strong ones," Francesca   
replied cryptically.  
  
"So, is this the extent of the damage, or…?"   
Caitlin asked.  
  
"Just the hallway," Eve reported. "We were up here   
when they attacked us."  
  
"And, David, what happened? Did you?" Caitlin   
pressed.  
  
"He did," Eve shuddered. "And he chased them off.   
Trust me, those individuals won't be back."  
  
"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" the dean   
insisted. That would be all she needed to hear….  
  
"Relax, Caitlin. Nobody's dead or injured," he   
assured her.   
  
"At least, nobody who wasn't already deceased,"   
Angie concluded in her head.   
  
"That's a relief," his boss stated. "And the   
police?"  
  
"Detectives Miles and Brown have already been   
here," Dave commented.  
  
Caitlin smiled in spite of herself. "It figures   
that those two would be involved somehow. Oh well,   
at least the situation is being taken care of," she   
mused. "And everyone else is all right?"  
  
"We're fine. Just a bit shaken up is all," Angie   
noted. "With all of the uproar, we ducked for   
cover while Dave took care of things in the hall."  
  
He glanced up at his wife. While Xena deserved   
some credit, now wasn't the time.  
  
Caitlin nodded, "Very well. I'll talk to you   
tomorrow. Meantime, if you need some more time to   
rest after your ordeal, call in. Everyone, have a   
good evening." Putting on her coat, she turned and   
left the room.  
  
Closing the door, Alyce asked nervously, "So, when   
will the Enforcers return?"  
  
Angie and Francesca looked at Dave expectantly.  
  
He shrugged, "That might be a question for Nick,   
Janette, or even, perish the thought, LaCroix.   
Unless they're lightning fast on their collective   
feet, I would expect that we bought ourselves some   
time tonight, mainly due to Xena's restored   
abilities and the Child's ferocity. But, at some   
point, Dijon will send more of his goons after us.   
You can count on that."  
  
"Another thread left hanging," the Italian   
literature professor sighed. "Wonderful."  
  
"It never stops, does it?" Angie asked him.  
  
He forced himself to stand and gathered up his   
things. "No, it doesn't. But, we'll have to be   
ready for anything. I think that after tonight,   
life's going to hit the accelerator on us," he   
noted. "Now, c'mon, Cybelle will be bringing the   
girls back to the apartment soon."  
  
His companions nodded in agreement. While they had   
survived one trial, there would be others in the   
future. All that they could do was to deal with   
each situation as it arose and hope for the best. 

Conclusion  
  
LaCroix reclined in his chair, brooding over the   
news from the police band. There was dissent from   
within the vampire community after all. Despite   
the fact that the Elders had not sanctioned it, the   
Enforcers had struck in Tucson. Something   
needed to be done and rapidly.  
  
"It is time that the Elders met again," he stated   
to himself. "Dubois is enough of a menace without   
being agitated in this manner. And Xena has her   
accursed power to kill immortals once again. All   
because of a few rash children." His mouth formed   
itself into a straight line. Certainly, he could   
find a way to work this situation to his advantage.   
He always did.  
  
"Yes," he smiled. "From this short term situation   
could come long term benefits in my relations with   
mortals and immortals alike. Great benefits   
indeed." He took another sip of the blood-merlot   
and flipped the switch on the radio console. Time   
enough for brooding later, for now, it was the   
Nightcrawler's turn to entertain the masses once   
again.....  
  
******************************************  
  
On the top of the Modern Languages building, Dijon   
snarled as he watched his intended victims leave   
the library unmolested. While he wanted to spill   
their blood, the spoor of death hung too heavily   
in the air tonight, even for immortals. Despite   
the preparations and careful planning, these   
enemies still dispatched his fellow Enforcers and   
made it look easy. No, this situation would take   
planning and further study. Then, he could figure   
out how to deal with the woman warrior and Dubois's   
darkness with minimum harm to the other Enforcers   
or himself.  
  
"Someday, Dubois. Someday," the Burgundian swore   
and took off into the night, leaving the ruins of   
his plan behind.  
  
**************************************  
  
Natalie sat on her stool and typed away on her   
keyboard impatiently. In fifteen minutes, she   
wrapped up the summaries and put them in their   
respective folders. Once she handed them to   
Ramirez, the ME had decided to head over to the   
loft and talk to Nick about Janette. She was   
uncertain what effect the vampiress would have on   
him. The past year had gone so well...all things   
considered. One thing was certain. She had   
ascertained that she would lose no more ground to   
LaCroix or Janette.  
  
"Yes, I think it's time for an understanding," she   
stated to herself.  
  
"I quite agree," Janette's voice chimed in from the   
shadows.  
  
Natalie turned to see the slender raven-haired   
beauty approach her. "J...Janette, what can I do   
for you?"  
  
Janette smiled warmly, "Relax, Natalie. I just   
wanted to...chat, woman to woman about Nicolas."  
  
"I see," Natalie replied although she wasn't as   
certain about the other's intent as she sounded.  
  
Janette continued, "You have been too tense since   
my return. Perhaps, you are afraid."  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what? Of losing Nick? Of   
losing my life? Of losing my sanity? Or, let's   
see, maybe any or all of the above? I guess you   
can say that," the ME ranted.  
  
The visitor nodded, "You have harbored these fears   
for years...as long as I have known you, no? I   
wanted to advise you to calm down. I am no longer   
the threat to you, or Nicolas' search for a   
cure. I wish to be friends. I plan to settle   
here, but your lives are your own."  
  
Natalie gaped at the other woman. She had expected   
a more spirited exchange than this one. "So,   
what...why?" she probed.  
  
"My brush with mortality, for one thing. Natalie,   
Robert made me understand the passion and need for   
mortal love, the need for companionship. You want   
to give Nicolas those things. I would not stand in   
the way of that," Janette explained. "When you   
love someone, Natalie, you want them to be happy.   
Being with you and coming here to this desert has   
made him more positive than he's been in at least   
four centuries."  
  
"But, LaCroix," Natalie started.  
  
"What about him? He, of course, will try to stop   
you. That is inevitable. However, he will have to   
face the Duboises to do so. I have seen David's   
rage and experienced Xena's fighting skills   
firsthand and have no wish to do so again.   
Besides, having David's trust has done something to   
me as well. When he saved my life without asking   
for a favor in return, our librarian friend made me   
consider some things. As long as he honors his   
promise from the Raven, I will keep my peace,"   
Janette promised, her eyes sparkling.   
"Besides, Nicolas needs all of us, and I would do   
almost anything to insure that his positive   
attitude continues."  
  
The coroner glanced incredulously at the vampiress.   
Certainly, it wasn't going to be that easy. There   
had to be a string attached somewhere....  
  
"No, my dear, there are no strings attached,"   
Janette laughed pleasantly, guessing what was going   
through the ME's mind. "All I want is to be his   
friend and yours. I do not wish to love my master   
and that is what Nicolas is, whether he realizes it   
or not."  
  
"So, you aren't angry for...?" Natalie inquired.  
  
Janette shrugged sadly and looked at her friend.   
"Natalie, I was angry at first, but I realized that   
Nicolas did so because of his love for me."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes, his ardor shines on many levels, as a brother   
and past husband. We have traveled together for a   
long time, him and I. Over that time, we have   
shared much. However, in your company, I have seen   
his fire burn brightly. That is something which no   
woman save myself during the good times, his   
sister, Fleur, the woman, Jeanne, or perhaps that   
blonde, Alyssa von Strasbourg, have aroused in him.   
Be a friend to us both, Natalie," Janette   
concluded.  
  
"Well, if that's true and I'm sure it is, would you   
mind if I gave you a ride to the loft? I'm still   
heading there and it'll save you the effort of   
flying," Natalie offered.  
  
The vampiress chuckled in spite of herself.   
Normally, she didn't accept rides since flying was   
second nature to her. The only exceptions had been   
Nicolas and Robert. However, since Natalie had   
made the effort, she decided to go along with it.   
"Very well," she agreed pleasantly, following the   
coroner out of the Examination Room and up the   
stairs into the precinct.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Nick pulled the Caddy in back of the Social   
Sciences Building. He turned to his right where   
Dave had quietly ridden shotgun for the   
past two hours. Ever since the attack, his mortal   
friend had been too quiet...reclused within   
himself.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick inquired.  
  
"Nick, I have to," Dave ascertained. "But, thanks   
for being here with me."  
  
The vampire nodded reassuringly. "Anytime, Dave.   
Well, he's waiting for you."  
  
The librarian rubbed his friend's shoulder and got   
out of the car. Walking into the gathering mist,   
he stood before a plaque bearing the names of his   
mentor and the latter's wife.  
  
"Hi, Tony, Pauline, it's me, David. Back to see   
you again. I wanted to let you know about Dijon.   
He surfaced again and attacked a group of us   
tonight. Know that he will pay for what he   
did to you in Cambridge," he started.   
  
Then, a tremor shook through the young man and a   
dark glimmer sparkled in his eye. "Count on it,"   
the Child snapped sadly. "Too much hurt for us.   
Needs to stop...now!"   
  
"And it will," Nick reassured him from behind.   
"Maybe not now, but he will be back."  
  
"Yessss," the other agreed and shook anew.   
  
Dave looked up at him. "And we will be ready," he   
continued. "Dijon has hurt enough people."  
  
Nick had to agree with Dave's last statement.   
Between the Enforcer's mortal and immortal   
incarnations, he had racked up quite a body count   
on both sides of the mortality line. With this   
latest attack, Dijon had crossed the line and   
become a liability. Just as in Divia's case, Nick   
hoped the Elders would allow Dave, Xena, Gabrielle,   
Eve, and him to work something out. "Indeed, but   
you must maintain control."  
  
Dave shook yet again, but maintained his composure.   
"I wish I could promise that for sure, Nick.   
However, the Child owes Dijon as do I. The final   
reckoning between us will not be waged by the   
Marquis of Queensbury's rules. I will say that   
I'll make every effort to keep control. Beyond   
that, all bets are off...."  
  
Nick was willing to accept that proposal as a   
start. Despite the difficulties of the past few   
months, Dave had come a long way in terms of   
controlling his other personality's emotions and   
he would put more effort into that endeavor.   
Accordingly, the vampire reaffirmed to himself that   
he would do everything possible to assist his   
friend in that mission. "C'mon, I'd best get you   
home before Angie really worries about you," he   
urged. "I'll be in the Caddy."  
  
Dave nodded and turned back toward the marker. "I   
guess I have to go now, but I thought you would   
like to know what happened. I also wanted to thank   
you again for everything," he concluded. Then, he   
walked back to the car and got back in.  
  
Nick inquired, "All set?"  
  
Dave nodded silently as they pulled away, heading   
east.  
  
For now, the danger was past. A new day would dawn   
in just a few more hours, bringing new surprises   
and challenges to them all. However, as everyone   
stuck by each other, so did their triumphs   
increase in value, as well as mutual satisfaction   
for the entire group as a whole.   
  
THE END  
  
(**I hope you enjoyed this story! Look for a   
sequel soon! For more stories, please visit the   
Dubois Chronicles site at   
http://Dante_6.tripod.com/stories/dubois.html **)  
  
Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com

Back to the Dubois Chronicles site   



End file.
